cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 19
Bittersweet Die Tür schloss sich und Valentin war fort. Jace starrte lange das weiß lackierte Holz an, den Türgriff aus poliertem Messing. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und sein Kopf schmerzte. Valentin war sein Vater. VATER. Sein Vater lebte. Sein Vater war nicht gestorben. Sein Vater lebte und war hier, gleich hinter dieser Tür. Irgendwo, in irgendeinem der Räume... Jace ertappte sich dabei, dass er plötzlich die Klinke in der Hand hielt. Sein Herz raste, als wäre er meilenweit gerannt und in seinem Schädel schrie alles danach, loszulaufen und seinen Vater zu suchen. Sich zu versichern,d dass er noch da war. Er konnte noch die Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren, als Valentin ihn kurz berührt hatte, bevor er ging. Aber das Gefühl verblasste. Hatte er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet? Er riss die Tür auf. "Vater...!" Valentin stand noch im Gang, nur ein paar Meter weiter, und sprach mit einem fremden Mann. Er drehte sich verblüfft zu Jace um, als dieser ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Was ist denn, Jonathan?", fragte er ungehalten, aber nicht unfreundlich. "Ich..." Jace kam sich dumm vor. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du wirklich da bist, lag es ihm auf der Zunge. "Nein, es ist nichts", sagte er. Valentin drehte sich wieder um und Jace ging zurück in den Raum. Sein Herz raste noch immer, aber er fühlte sich beruhigt. Es war kein Traum. Vor den Fenstern tobte immer noch der Kampflärm. Jetzt kommen wir zur letzten Schlacht. Der Satz hatte sich in sein Hirn eingebrannt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wollte ''es nicht glauben. Aber sein Vater hatte es gesagt. Er war für seine Überzeugungen in den Untergrund gegangen. Er hatte sich sieben Jahre lang verborgen gehalten, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er hatte sogar seinen Sohn dafür aufgegeben. ''Geopfert. Jace riss die Augen auf. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war plötzlich da und lachte ihn hämisch aus. Zerrte verzweifelt an seinem Willen. Wollte ihn aus dem Haus treiben. Er ballte die Fäuste und atmete, bis sein Körper sich beruhigt hatte. Sein Vater lebte. Sein Vater ''lebte! Es würde alles gut werden. Er war endlich wieder vollständig. Er hatte nicht versagt. Jahrelang hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er sich nicht hätte verstecken sollen. Dass er seinen Vater hätte retten sollen. Aufstehen. Kämpfen. Ihn retten und mit ihm fort gehen. Oder mit ihm Sterben. Das war es gewesen, was er gewollt hatte. Eins davon, sonst nichts. Sein Vater war sein ganzes Leben, sein alles. Seine Welt. Er war Jace, weil sein Vater ihn dazu gemacht hatte. Er hatte das Beste aus ihm herausgeholt und ihn zu dem geformt, was er sein wollte: eine Waffe. Nur Valentin hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er der Schattenjäger war, der er sein wollte. Die Tür öffnete sich, er bemerkte es am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Die wuselnden Leiber drei Stockwerke unter ihm faszinierten ihn, es war wie ein Ameisenhaufen - auch wenn die Gestalten nicht so klein waren. "''Jace." Sein Name. So zart. So zärtlich ausgesprochen. Sein Herz setzte aus, als er sich umdrehte. Niemand hatte seinen Namen jemals so ausgesprochen, außer... Sie flog auf ihn zu, seinen Namen erneut auf den Lippen und er konnte nicht anders, als sie an sich zu ziehen, in seine Arme, ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, nach Licht und Leben und schweren Kämpfen. "Clary", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht an sie gedacht, die ganze Zeit nicht. Das hatte er geglaubt. Und plötzlich merkte er, dass sie all seine Gedanken beherrschte, selbst jetzt. Ihre Anwesenheit erfüllte ihn mit einer Glückseligkeit, die selbst die Tatsache beinahe ausblendete, dass sein Vater noch lebte. "Clary, was machst du hier?", flüsterte er in ihr weiches Haar. Ihr Atem durchdrang sein Hemd, er konnte den heißen Fleck auf seiner Brust spüren, als würde ihre Wärme direkt in sein Herz dringen. "Ich hab dich gesucht!", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme klang dumpf und ihre Arme hatten sich fest um ihn geschlungen. "Warum tust du denn sowas Dummes?", murmelte er verwirrt und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um sie zu betrachten. Ihr Haar war unordentlich und auf ihrer Wange zeichnete sich ein dicker, hässlicher Kratzer ab, dunkelrotes, verkrustetes Blut leuchtete auf ihrer weißen Haut. "Gott, wer war das?", keuchte er erschrocken. Clary starrte ihn nur an, ihre grünen Augen waren riesig und sie schien sich gar nicht darum zu kümmern, dass sie verletzt war. "Du bist wirklich verrückt", sagte er ärgerlich, aber seine Hände starften ihn Lügen, zärtliche Finger streichelten ihre Wange, fuhren die zarte Linie ihres Kinns nach. Er hätte sie gern geküsst, konnte sich aber einfach nicht vom Anblick ihres Gesichts losreißen. "Warum denkst du nie nacht?" Ihre Haut war so warm und weich unter seinen Fingern. In diesem Moment wäre er am liebsten gestorben, damit dieser wunderbare Moment das letzte in seinem Leben war. "Ich hab doch nachgedacht", flüsterte Clary. "An dich, nur an dich!" Das Gefühl in seiner Brust war so überwältigend, dass ihm einen Moment lang schwindlig wurde. Er schloss die Augen, als der Raum vor seinem Blick zu tanzen begann, und streichelte ihre schlanken Arme. Es war das zweite mal an diesem Tag, dass er sich versichern musste, dass die Person wirklich vor ihm stand, die er in diesem Moment am meisten brauchte. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er sich überhaupt befand. "Luke hat mich hergebracht", antwortete Clary, und er spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Luke. Gut gegen Böse. Die Worte seines Vaters tanzten in seinem Kopf. Luke hatte Clary mit gebracht. Luke, der ihr und Jocelyn jahrelang etwas vorgemacht hatte, nur um sie im Moment der größten Not zu verhöhnen und zu verleugnen. Luke, der Werwolf. Das Schattenwesen. Er brachte Clary hier her, mitten hinein in den Kampf, ohne an ihre Sicherheit zu denken. Er hatte sie erneut belogen getäuscht, so dass sie ihm offensichtlich alles glaubte. Valentin hatte recht gehabt. Jace wandte den Kopf zu den Fenstern, noch immer tobte die Schlacht auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus. Er konnte sie sogar im Haus hören, irgendwo unter ihnen. "Du bist mit dem Rudel gekommen", knurrte er. Es war nur eine Feststellung, ein lautes Aussprechen seiner eigenen Gedanken. Er merkte, wie seine Finger sich verkrampften und strengte sich an, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. "Es ist Lukes Rudel", sagte Clary verwirrt, "er ist ein Werwolf." Als ob er das nicht schon wusste. Er hätte es sich gleich denken können, als sie in Lukes Haus waren und er die Fesseln gesehen hatte. "Ich weiß." Angespannt warf er einen Blick zur Tür. Wenn sie noch nicht zu weit vorgedrungen waren, konnten sie noch fliehen. Wenn er schnell genug Valentin fand. Sein Vater musste wissen, ob es hier einen zweiten Ausgang gab. Einen geheimen Fluchtweg. Und er musste Clary überzeugen... "Wo ist er?", er hielt sie immer noch an den Armen fest und dachte angespannt nach. Vielleicht gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit... "Er ist unten", Clary starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Er hat Blackwell getötet und ich bin dich suchen gegangen..." Blackwell war tot. Eine widerwillige Genugtuung breitete sich ihn ihm aus. In seinem Kopf war Blackwell immer noch der jenige, der seinen Vater getötet hatte. Der Hass, den sich jahrelang in ihm angesammelt hatte, war nicht so schnell verschwunden. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten", sagte er ruhig und merkte, dass er sie immer noch streichelte. Als wäre sie es, in der dieser Aufruhr herrschte. "Es ist ein Missverständnis. Das alles ist nur ein großes Missverständnis!" Es machte keinen Sinn, das zu sagen, aber vielleicht konnte er die Meute damit so lange ablenken... Die Stimme in seinem Kopf tobte, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Sie raste und keifte, geiferte. Ein rasendes Monster, das ihn aufhalten wollte, aber es gelang ihm, sie in einen Käfig zu sperren, hinein in den tiefsten, finstersten Winkel seines Verstandes. Langsam griff er nach Clarys Hand. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und lächelte unsicher. "Jace... Ich hab doch gesehen... Du hast dich doch nicht selbst entführt." Angst überzog ihr feines Gesicht. "Jace?" Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine und er spürte, wie sie an ihm zog. Er war jetzt ganz ruhig. "Komm schon, wir müssen hier weg", stammelte sie und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie verstand. Aber das brauchte er nicht. Sie verstand ihn ''nicht. Wie könnte sie auch. Er musste sie beruhigen und ihr alles erklären. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war ein monotones Summen voller Hass und Wut und Angst. Er konzentrierte sich, bis es ihm gelang, sie zu einem Korb schläfriger Bienen im Hochsommer zu reduzieren. Beruhigend. Einschläfernd. "Sind das deine Sachen?", Clary hatte aufgehört an ihm zu zerren und starrte ihn mit einem mal misstrauisch an. Er blickte kurz an sich herunter und erinnerte sich, dass sie beim letzten Mal gerade vom Kampf zurück gekommen waren. "Valentin scheint sich gut um dich zu kümmern", murmelte Clary. Das Misstrauen in ihrem Gesicht wurde stärker, aber sie ließ ihn nicht los. Jace lächelte langsam. Er würde es jetzt sagen und mit einem mal war es wieder so unwirklich, dass er sich nervös fühlte. "Du wirst es mir nicht glauben", setzte er an und glaubte es selbst nicht mehr. Aber er war hier und sie war hier und nichts war so, wie er es hätte träumen können. "Mein Vater hat mir die Sachen gegeben." Clary starrte ihn wortlos an. Ihre Augen huschten hin und her, von seinem Gesicht zu seinen Sachen und wieder zurück. Ihre Hand zitterte und er konnte ihren rasenden Puls an seinem Daumen spüren. "Dein Vater ist tot, Jace", sagte sie langsam und vorsichtig, als würde er sonst zerbrechen. "Nein, er lebt", sagte er heftig und biss sich dann die Lippen, um nicht auszuflippen. Nicht aufgeregt auf und ab zu laufen. Er wollte springen, wild gestikulieren. Aber er musste es ihr langsam sagen, damit sie es ihm glaubte. Damit er es selbst glaubte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür. Da war wieder das Bedürfnis, das Zimmer zu verlassen und nach Valentin zu suchen, nur um sich zu versichern, dass er da war. "Es war nur ein Missverständnis", setzte er an und merkte selbst, wie dumm das klang. "Wer sagt das?", fragte Clary finster. Gleichzeitig sah sie traurig aus, als würde sie ihm einen großen Schmerz zufügen. "Hat Valentin dir das erzählt? Er ist ein Lügner und das weißt du! Denk doch mal daran, was Hodge gesagt hat ..." ''Hodge. Heiße Wut stieg in ihm auf, und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihre Worte konzentrieren. Hodge hatte sie alle verraten. Er hatte Clarys Mutter töten wollen und diesem wunderbaren Mädchen so viel Schmerz zugefügt. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, nicht zu schreien. "Ich habe ihn gesehen", sagte er in ihre Worte hinein. "Ich habe meinen Vater gesehen. Mit ihm gesprochen. Er stand hier vor mir, so wie du jetzt vor mir stehst!" Je länger er sprach, desto realer wurde es. Er konnte wieder das Eau de Toilette riechen und spürte den Druck auf seiner Schulter. "Hodge hat gelogen", sagte er leise. "All die ganzen Jahre lang hat er uns alle belogen und mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass der einzige Mensch, der mich je geliebt hat, jetzt tot ist." Er musste etwas Falsches gesagt haben, denn einen Moment lang überzogen Schmerz und Verzweiflung ihr Gesicht, doch dann blickte sie sich um, die Flammen der Kerzen leuchteten in ihren Augen. "Wo ist er?", fragte sie und ihr Blick blieb an der Tür hängen, durch die sie hereingekommen war. Es war die einzige. "Hat Valentin ihn auch entführt?" Er konnte die Wut in ihrer Stimme hören und die Wut in seinem Kopf, doch das war er nicht. Mit einem mal war er sich sicher. Diese Wut und dieser Hass, die in ihm brannten, das war nur das aufgestaute Elend in seiner Kindheit. Natürlich hatte Valentin nicht anders handeln können. Natürlich musste er Jace schützen, ihn allein lassen. Sonst wären sie beide gestorben! Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Clary, mein Vater..." Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah Valentin. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er war da, er war hier, er war real! Valentin hatte sich umgezogen, er trug jetzt seine Schattenjägerkleidung und ein breiter Waffengürtel hing um seine Hüften, ein langes Schwert steckte darin. "Wir sollten gehen", sagte er, "die Forsaken werden die Werwölfe nicht ewig aufhalten..." Sein Blick fiel auf Clary und er schwieg verblüfft, aber nur einen Moment lang, dann überzog harte Wachsamkeit sein Gesicht. "Wer ist das?", fragte er. Jace wollte antworten, doch dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Clary lies seine Hand los und griff sich an die Hüften, er sah Stahl blitzen und erkannte den Dolch in ihrer Hand, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Fragte sich verwirrt, woher sie ihn hatte, denn schließlich war er im Hotel Dumont verloren gegangen, als sie ihn nach dem Werwolf geschleudert hatte. Er wollte nach ihr greifen und sie aufhalten. "Clary, nicht!", sagte er bittend und sie sah sich mit großen Augen nach ihm um. "Jace!", begann sie und er konnte Verwirrung in ihrem Blick sehen und große Angst. "Das ist mein Vater, Clary", sagte er fest. Er konnte nicht aufhören, ihren Namen zu sagen. Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben waren im gleichen Raum und das Mädchen seiner Träume schien bereit, seinen so lange verstorben geglaubten Vater wirklich zu töten. *Valentin hat sich Jace gegenüber niemals Wayland genannt. Jace kannte seinen Nachnamen nicht, bis ihn jemand (Meret) in Alicante den anderen gegenüber so nennt. Seit dem brennt sich der Name in seinen Kopf ein. Jemand sagt, er hätte auf dem Wayland-Anwesen gewohnt. Sowas in der Art! *Jace ist absolut gehorsam, so wie früher als Kind *Valentin sagt ihm, dass das W auf seinem Namen ein M ist und weist auf die Sternschnuppen hin *Valentin sagt zu Jace, dass Luke kommen wird, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Und dass sie sich ein Duell liefern werden. Der sieger wird entscheiden, ob die Schattenjäger oder die Schattenwesen gewinnen. *Jace erzählt Alec und Isabelle nicht, dass Hodge sie betrogen hat *Am Portal weiß Jace, dass Valentin ihn nur verwirren und seinen willen brechen will, aber er ist trotzdem fast soweit, durch das Portal zu gehen. *Valentin hat Jace auch geschlagen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag